Jette
Jette (ジッツ, Jittsu) is a primary antagonist in Legend of Legaia. He is Prince Cort's right-hand man and second in command. Jette is responsible for helping Prince Cort build the Mist Generators around Legaia and played a key role in deceiving King Nebular and Queen Minea regarding Prince Cort's evil ambitions. Appearance Jette is tall and lean with spiky red hair that points backward. In this way he looks like a thin version of Songi. Jette dresses in the attire of a nobleman of Conkram. His chest and legs are covered in light gray cloth and his sleeves are covered in purple material. He also has gold puffs covering his shoulders. Personality Jette is very loyal to Prince Cort and believes fully in the divine qualities of the Mist. Jette is of noble status and as a result he can come off as quite snobbish. Jette is a very clever individual, but also incredibly sneaky. As a scientist, he is very serious about his work. However, this scientific ambition causes him to have a disregard for the lives of others, as he shows no remorse in the Mist experiment causing the deaths of many. In fact, he calls the experiment "successful", to the shock of King Nebular. When Jette puts on his Sim-Seru he turns much more vicious and seems to enjoy sadistically taunting others. In the Japanese version, he speaks with a very formal dialect, giving him a somewhat distant and condescending vibe. Story Early Life Jette was Conkram's Royal Scientist and consultant to King Nebular. During the long and grueling war with Sol it became apparent that Conkram was starting to lose. Jette collaborated with Cort in coming up with a solution to Conkram's dilemma and finding a way toward victory. It is in this process that they came into contact with the rebellious Ra-Seru, Rogue. Rogue provided information on how to build a Mist Generator that would make Conkram's Seru more powerful, and it is with this knowledge that Jette and Cort set to work. Once the Mist Generator was built within the basement of Conkram's Royal Palace it was decided that a demonstration was to be held in order to show off the Mist's power. The Mist was supposed to make Conkram's Seru much stronger than before and ensure victory over the Solians. Unfortunately, the Mist only caused the Seru to turn into savage beasts and the entire city was overrun. Due to the valiant efforts of three mysterious heroes the source of the Mist was destroyed and the town was saved. The King and Queen wanted nothing to do with the Mist after the incident and all plans of future use of Mist were scrapped by orders of King Nebular. However, the incident caused something to change in Cort and Conkram's Four Wise Men. Jette and the rest of Conkram's advisors were adamant about continuing research on the Mist and it was decided that a gigantic Mist Generator would be built within the Absolute Fortress, named after Jette due to his being overseer of the fortress's construction. Jette's brilliance extended beyond his scientific genius. Being a mastermind of deceit he fooled King Nebular and managed to keep Prince Cort's operations a secret. Eventually the Mist swept over Conkram once more and the entire city was turned into a gigantic Seru after a special Seru that had been left behind after the first Mist incident grew unstable from exposure to the heavy Mist and fused with the entire city and its citizens. Being Cort's right-hand man and someone of considerable importance to the Mist's goals, Jette was fitted with an enhanced Sim-Seru, greater in power than the evil Rogue that originally contacted them and only second in power to Prince Cort's Seru. ''Legend of Legaia'' Jette is first seen in Noa's dream sequence at Uru Mais where he notifies King Nebular of an urgent matter regarding Cort. Because Jette was collaborating with Cort it becomes evident that this was Jette's trickery. When the Ra-Seru heroes travel to Conkram of the Past Jette is shown operating the prototype Mist Generator for the demonstration. The machine goes haywire and unleashes far too much Mist Elixer, but the emergency shut-off switch fails and the machine blows up, letting in an uncontrolled flow of Mist into Conkram. After the Mist is driven away Jette and Cort are reprimanded by King Nebular and ordered to stay in the basement and repent for their actions. Cort is seen wearing a Seru on his back at that point. It is unclear if the Seru was controlling him and the others or if the chaos the Mist caused in Conkram awakened Cort's evil ambitions, but Jette and the rest of Conkram's cabinet are shown to be entirely loyal to Cort's plans and willing to work together to deceive the King and Queen. When the Ra-Seru heroes enter Jette's Absolute Fortress and operate the controls for the floating panel leading to the top of the fortress Jette reveals himself and switches the controls back in their original position. He remembers their original encounter in Conkram of the Past and after reading their thoughts morphs into his Sim-Seru form. He demonstrates the abilities to teleport and clone himself, spouting his convictions of the Mist's divine qualities. After taunting the Ra-Seru heroes of his Sim-Seru's invincibility, which is more powerful than the evil Ra-Seru Rogue that the heroes previously defeated, he attacks them. Jette is defeated after a grueling battle with Vahn, Noa, and Gala. In typical fashion of the Mist's henchmen he taunts the trio and exclaims that he has read a bleak future for them all. With that, he explodes into countless shards. Power and Abilities Jette reveals to the Ra-Seru Heroes that he is superior to Rogue in power. This shows that Jette's power is indeed enormous, as it is greater than an entity who believed it had the strength to be victorious in a rebellion against Tieg. In addition to Jette's genius intellect making him perhaps the best scientist in all of Legaia, he has gained highly impressive combat abilities as well as superhuman strength and speed from his enhanced Sim-Seru. Energy-based attacks *Shadow Break - Creates a shadow that envelops the area and then explodes upon Jette hitting it with his sickle. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Teleportation - The ability to travel instantly to another area. Other abilities *Clone - Jette can create a copy of himself to assist in battle and use as a diversion. *Telepathy - Jette is able to read the minds of others at will. Forms and Transformations By use of his enhanced Sim-Seru Jette can transform into a much more powerful version of himself. Human Form Jette possesses average human strength in his human form. However, his genius is nearly unrivaled - only being surpassed by Prince Cort. Jette's genius allowed him to assist in building the original Mist Generator as well as see over the building of the Absolute Fortress. Not only is he intelligent in manners of the mathematics and the sciences, but also in sheer cunning. Sim-Seru Form Jette's Sim-Seru is unique from other Sim-Seru in that it is not at all obvious that he is wearing one as his looks remain the same and the Sim-Seru is hidden from sight. However, wearing it without triggering its transformation still provides Jette with beyond human capabilities, like teleportation and telepathy. Once Jette triggers his Sim-Seru transformation his abilities expand. Jette's Sim-Seru form is much taller and looks similar to a court jester. He gains a sickle and the ability to make clones of himself. His strength and speed are greatly enhanced as well. Additionally, the way Jette guards against attacks is unique to his Sim-Seru. Rather than blocking as others normally would, Jette's body disintegrates and reforms upon receiving impact, nullifying any damage he would have received. Fighting Jette Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru